


Private Time

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2021 [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Jester, Beau, and Yasha decide to go camping together for some much-needed privacy.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha Nyoordin
Series: Femslash February 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613
Kudos: 13
Collections: Femslash February





	Private Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'Camping'.

"It's weird to be camping without Fjord and Caleb and the others," Jester remarked as Yasha helped Beau put up their tent.

Tugging the canvas into place, Beau asked her, "Do you not feel safe with us?"

"Of _course_ I feel safe with you, Beau!" Jester exclaimed, bouncing over to kiss the monk's cheek. "I'm just not used to just the three of us doing stuff like this."

Yasha bent so Jester could kiss her cheek in turn. "Stuff like what, Jester?"

"You know, going out into the woods and things," Jester rolled her eyes, planting her hands on her hips.

Adjusting the canvas, Beau asked, "Do you wish we could have the tower?"

"Or the dome?" Yasha added, moving to Beau's side and kissing her cheek.

Jester rolled her eyes as Beau returned the gesture. "No, I'm glad to be spending time with just you two."

"We're happy to spend time with you, too, Jester," Beau replied, smiling as she and Yasha stepped forward to kiss Jester's cheeks at the same time.

She narrowed her eyes at her lovers. "You were just teasing me, weren't you?"

"Why would you think that?" Yasha asked, trying to look innocent.

Jester just stretched up to kiss Yasha soundly. When she finished, she announced, "You're a bad liar, Yasha."

"Leave the lying to me," Beau added, just before Jester kissed her.

Yasha laughed, low and intimate, causing warm arousal to pool in the pit of Jester's belly. "All right. We'd better get in the tent, though, it looks like rain."

"Good idea." Jester crawled into the tent first, squeaking when it earned her a playful smack on her bottom.

When Yasha and Beau joined her, tying the tent opening closed, Jester tugged them into a sloppy three-way kiss, more than happy to have this private time together with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jester/Fjord and Beau/Yasha, but I can't resist playing a little with other possibilities.


End file.
